Snapshot
by Moon-Daisuki
Summary: Zero remembers what led to his favorite picture.


Snapshot

Zero ran a finger over the photograph, letting the memories it stirred up carry him back to the moment leading to its creation. His features lit up into a faint smile, things had been so wrong, but turned out so right.

# # #

He himself had been the one to force her to choose.

"You can only have one of us. You must destroy the other's resolve." He stared at her, hiding his worry. If she chose the pureblood, he would have no reason to fight for his survival. He was prepared to turn the Bloody Rose gun on himself.

# # #

Yuuki stared between Zero and Kaname. She couldn't choose that easily. Her eyes moved between the two men she loved. She stifled a sob and cleared her throat trying to sound fine. "I need time. You have to be fair, and give me twenty-four hours to decide."

Her eyes pleaded with Zero's cold ones for this last chance to choose, and then her gaze moved to Kaname's. The aristocratic vampire regarded her with a soft smile, something akin to reassurance lighting his eyes. Unsure of Zero's intent, her gaze snapped back to the silver-haired young man, watching with worry until he seemed to relent and nod his assent.

"Tomorrow at this time, I'll give you my answer. I have to ask you both to leave me alone to think." She tried to smile before turning away and hurrying from the room.

Yuuki spent the next twenty-three hours trying to reach a decision. After a night of tossing and turning, she struggled through the day until the hour of revelation approached. She still didn't know what she was going to say. She found herself unable to choose just one of them. Somehow, she was going to have to convince them to share her. Selfish as it was, being separated from either one left her doubtful of her survival.

She slipped into the Moon Dorm to find the hallways empty. Most of the night class vampires were well into their lessons. She hurried into Kaname's sitting room without worry, moving across it to reach his futon.

Yuuki curled up into a ball of misery still trying to scramble to think of a plan. A soft sob of frustration slipped from her lips and tears ran unchecked down her face at the thought of hurting either one of them. Her head whipped up at the sound of the door opening.

She wasn't surprised to find Zero and Kaname coming into the room. Her hour had slipped away, and the time drew near. She scrubbed her hands over her face trying to hide the evidence of her misery. Kaname gave her a kind smile while Zero kept his face blank.

Yuuki tried to find words. Her eyes darted between the two. With a sudden realization, unexpected words slipped out.

"Just kill me and get it over with." Fresh tears slipped from her eyes as she waited. Kaname approached her and upon reaching the end of the futon to where her head lay, he sank gracefully to sit on the floor.

"Why sweet Yuuki would you expect us to kill you?" Kaname raised a gentle hand to stroke at her hair. Zero moved to sit on the floor near where her knees bent his back against the futon she rested on. His eyes remained hard hiding his thoughts he kept silent waiting for Yuuki's answer.

"Because I can't choose between the two of you I've tried and either way it would destroy me." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I love both of you." Her words trailed off as her tears increased.

Kaname smiled, "I think I have a solution that might serve all." He spoke the words quietly. Zero's mask remained in place. Yuuki's eyes moved to the dark-haired vampire's face. Kaname glanced away, and then his eyes moved back to the futon before he began again.

"Yuuki if I understand everything correctly you love both of us, but you have only let Kiryu-san taste your blood?" He paused, waiting for her nod of agreement. She eyed him warily and nodded.

"If you were to allow me to taste your sweet blood then you would be bound to both of us."

Yuuki's mind whirled until it settled, her eyes jumping to Zero. His eyes were wide and uncertain the mask of control gone, something between relief and fear flashing in his eyes. Yuuki's eyes begged for his agreement. He took one look at her sad face and caved, her pleading eyes leaving him incapable of responding with anything other than a nod of his head.

Zero pulled himself under control his intense gaze staring off into nothing. Kaname very gently picked up Yuuki's hand. "This is for us…" His words held so much meaning. He drew her hand towards his mouth as his fangs appeared.

Yuuki torn between excitement and fright let her other hand move to Zero's head. She stroked his soft silver hair trying to remain calm. Her breathing hitched at the first soft prick of his fangs. She felt the warmth of his lips against her skin and couldn't control the shiver that traveled through her.

Her hand tightened in Zero's hair as her surprise grew. When Kaname sucked gently to draw out her blood, her eyes widened. The pure sensual feeling of him sucking at her fingers did strange things to her heartbeat and breathing. She found herself panting, seeking, wanting things she didn't understand.

All three were caught off guard when the door opened and Ruka wandered into the room.

"What a kawaii moment." Ruka eyed the group with a hopeful smile. By that time, Kaname had drawn back from her hand. Yuuki's hand loosened in Zero's hair.

Ruka smiled, "Let me capture the moment." She pulled out her digital camera and snapped the photo….

# # #

Zero's smile grew as he thought of all that had transpired because of that choice. A voice called his name off in the distance and he shut the photo album and hurried off.

FIN


End file.
